pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drahgal Meir/Archive 3
Don't you love that new talkpage smell? Drah McNinja 01:04, 27 March 2009 (UTC) FIRST. Life 01:12, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :l2indent imo. Drah McNinja 01:18, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::I want my cookie. T.T 01:32, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::Cookies?! 01:15, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't know what he is talking about >.> <.<... Drah McNinja 01:17, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::You don't give cookies? T.T 01:18, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::No people give me cookies. I especially deserve one after helping you make both your userpage and sig. Drah McNinja 01:21, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Here you go! 01:26, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Thank you :D. At least these ones don't have spiders in them. Drah McNinja 01:29, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Or so you think...dun, dun, dun.....! 01:43, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::Like these? Drah McNinja 01:45, 28 March 2009 (UTC) COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIES!!!!! 05:22, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :i wouldnt want to take a bite out of thoes cookies D: --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 20:40, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::its a good source of protein. Drah McNinja 02:34, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Regina and Linsey (afk atm) are in marhans grotto answering questions right now. Drah McNinja 22:12, 1 April 2009 (UTC) *Oops! Thanks for the warning on posting new builds on your user page. I missed a step in the guide. It's fixed now, thanks. Thomasuwoo 17:57, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, no problem. It happens to the best of us. Drah McNinja 17:58, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ur vote on rojway Roj doesnt cause scatter, unlike other DoT aoes, and 1/4 of the skills are optional for more variations. It is also heroable (look down) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, if you have more than 3? it maybe 4 RoJs going off at the same time it does cause scatter. And the hero version is already a team build, so it isn't needed. Drah McNinja 19:03, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::"Unlike most area of effect skills, this does not cause foes to scatter. Melee foes will scatter in Hard Mode, however, due to a separate scatter mechanic." ---quote from guildwiki. Also this came before the hero version [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) You want to add me to your guild for pvp? I wants to do more but my guild doesn't do any but AB/CM. >.> 18:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure, but I'm not going to be able to get on until after Sunday though. Drah McNinja 03:43, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::That works. Morgan Folseit is my IGN. 03:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, and it's a relatively new guild so we don't have that many members yet. But that should change soon. Drah McNinja 03:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Meh, I just want to do more pvp than the lower arenas. Monking/Pblocking RA and laughing at noobs is getting stale. >.> 04:03, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I understand. Drah McNinja 04:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Drah be less terrible. if you think an ip is me: a) check if it's from University of Iowa and don't be a faggot, b) post it on the AN, or c) get your head out your ass and realize I've got better things to do than sock for an RfBM. ··· Danny Does 22:36, 19 April 2009 (UTC) : :( Im sorry, I wasn't really paying attention. And you had already put in a support vote so idk what you mean by you have better things than sucking cock on a RfBM. Drah McNinja 00:42, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::Sock=/=sucking cock. Fail Drah. Life 01:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry I was really tired when I replied to that and my reading comprehension was shit. :( Drah McNinja 04:20, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Subject/headline Authors are allowed to blank their own build if it isn't meta and isn't vetted yet. --71.229 05:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :really? I thought they had to put ? Drah McNinja 21:40, 22 April 2009 (UTC) HA guild have one? i need one :) I'd ask Misery but I'm anxious he'd go all psycho on me :/ 15:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Misery's guild is more BYOB, but we HA sometimes, usually when rawr is in need of bitchroles :o FrostytheAdmin 16:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::stfu bitchroler Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:52, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::dumrtlnob FrostytheAdmin 17:03, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I only bitchrole because builds Rawr usually run require up to 7 bitches. ~ Big sysop 18:05, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah sure, I'll send the invite now :). Drah McNinja 21:44, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't HA long last night. I keep getting reminded of how old I am now that I will actually quit playing GW to sleep :/ 15:07, 1 May 2009 :lol noob. It's ok. We went epic-way with WoH Zenmai and won. 15:46, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::how many? 15:48, 1 May 2009 :::Total, 6ish, made it to HoH on 3 wins. Ganked red I think. Lost 4-4-2. 15:49, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Not bad. Wish I'd stayed. Fuck, I'm old. 16:00, 1 May 2009 :::::It was fucking amazing lol. We had the A/P caller, 2 glass rangers, an assacaster hero with WoH and cure hex, a mind shock, gwen, a PoD, and me as a PnH prot. and we were winning. Drah McNinja 21:28, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Aw, I missed that? Damn. 21:30, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah but it wasn't halls. And we only won 4 before everyone got bored of it and left. Drah McNinja 22:08, 1 May 2009 (UTC) k k. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:52, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :k. Drah McNinja 02:52, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::k. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:53, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::k. Drah McNinja 02:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::k. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:57, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::k. Drah McNinja 02:59, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::k. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::k. Drah McNinja 03:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::k. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::k. Drah McNinja 03:02, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::k. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:02, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::k. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:02, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::k. Drah McNinja 03:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ...are you two serious? do you know that there's something called recent changes, and that stupid ass sections like this reduce its viability? -Auron 03:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :are you serious? the RC has been dead for so long. Plus all of my edits were minor so w/e get mad at pwnagemuffin for not checking minor edit. Drah McNinja 03:08, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::no u [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::wtb rule that says non-minor edits have to be useful in the progession of builds/talk/main pages. 15:47, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::lol progression, didnt know that still existed here [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:50, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::btw k. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:50, 2 May 2009 (UTC) wut I always thought you were terrible. But you managed to win a few times with me afk cspacing while sleep deprived. You win 1 internets. Not only that, but you have a beautiful ign. ~ Big sysop 02:34, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure whether to thank you or not. But w/e thank you ^^. Drah McNinja 02:42, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Not only should you thank me, but you should thank me in ecto. ~ Big sysop 02:51, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::I would if I wasn't incredibly broke. Drah McNinja 02:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) pro monking kills yesterday, yeye? XD Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 12:53, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :yeah. Drah McNinja 15:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) New Sig ' Drah Likes Music' 00:57, 21 May 2009 (UTC) : well then. Darkɘst McChaosmonstɘr 01:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) angelus does not approve, change plz. -- 01:47, 21 May 2009 (UTC) your move of that epic SoJ build spelling of judgment differs between American and British languages.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 21:41, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :oh. I thought it was just because people would put Judge and Ment together :> my bad. -- Drah 21:55, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::I was wrong. since the name is in reference to the skill ingame, it would be spelled only the way anet did. sorry.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 00:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, no problem. -- Drah 03:47, 1 June 2009 (UTC) It's not against policy don't worry, that person is bullshitting. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 05:44, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't really care. Its going to be deleted soon anyway. -- Drah 05:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) PvX is getting incredibly boring /sigh. Drahgal Meir 03:07, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Blame anet, no giant balance updates to turn meta upside down. =\ 03:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::nextweeeeeek --ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 14:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::If its just a bunch of nerfs again I don't know what I'm going to do. Drahgal Meir 16:28, 14 June 2009 (UTC) So, I was on a rating spree and... I saw quite a few votes of yours voting down good builds, even though they were dupes. For instance, Build:E/Me Shiro A Sploder, according to PvX:WELL you shouldn't vote down builds just because they are dupes. Just thought I'd let you know for the future.---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 14:14, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't really matter seeing as the build got deleted 5 minutes after you told me. Drahgal Meir 05:30, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::I was just saying you sholdn't do it in the future.---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 07:01, 15 June 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_Mandragor_2_Man&action=rate Drah needs to not cba Build Descriptions. ofc, I'm not saying the rating's wrong. Just the reasoning. ··· Danny Does 15:10, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Drahgal Meir 19:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::^ ··· Danny Does 20:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_DTSC_Kurzick_FFF_Germanway&action=rate The "Diplomat is a perma. :P — Balistic PvX 20:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :NO IT'S FUCKING NOT IT'S A FUCKING DIPLOMAT GET IT RIGHT ··· Danny Does 21:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Um, I guess jokes don't work on the interwebz? Drahgal Meir 23:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Your vote on Build:E/P FA Sandstorm Warder Do you kurz side FA? Cuz nuking/movement control is pro there. You can take caps by yourself and support amber runners. And if you plant the ward on gates it causes a bottleneck effect and you pretty much rape everyone in it. 15:34, 17 June 2009 :Or just roll W/Mo and tank entire teams. =/ ··· Danny Does 16:26, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::OR just roll a monk and prot him. SoA makes him invincible, convert hex gives him 9000 armor and removes barbs, yada yada. IMO leave fighting to the scrubs and fill a vital role. --|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 17:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::Hipowa, you're talking about Lux side. The build is for Kurz side. And W/Mo's are great, but they can't cap (this build can). 18:40, 17 June 2009 ::::I don't really care nor do I FA enough to really care. I'll just remove my vote if it bothers you that much. Drahgal Meir 18:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Unless you're talking about Gunther, in which case LOL. 18:44, 17 June 2009 ::::::Hipowi was talking about Kurz side, actually. About protting up Gunther etc. ··· Danny Does 18:55, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::In that case, LOL. If you have to prot Gunther, then your team sucks. Just destroy their command points so they can't let out their turtles and plug the gates. Suddenly they can't even get to Gunther... 19:01, 17 June 2009 ::::::::You're saying that everyone on your team knows what to do. Which I find 9/10 times is not true, because if they knew what they were doing they wouldn't be wasting their time in CM. Drahgal Meir 19:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Actually I made the build because I assume that no one knows what to do. So that build can do anything that it's needed to (no reason to list them all again). 19:05, 17 June 2009 ::::::::::Really, I already deleted my vote ( not like it matters, the build is still in good). There is no reason to keep this conversation going, I don't give a crap about CM. Drahgal Meir 19:09, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Actually, when going into JQ or FA, one should assume that the other 7 people are going to be afk or otherwise barely able to hold down one turtle as a whole group. If you imagine your build will need ANY support whatsoever, it won't work. ··· Danny Does 19:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ups. Drahgal Meir 19:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Again, that's exactly why I made the build. As long as you don't overextend yourself, the build is good. Oh, and I would suggest (to no one in particular) that you not vote on builds that you don't know about or "give a crap about". ::::::::::::I rarely vote on GvG builds anymore (unless it's to trash really old ones) because I don't GvG much anymore. It keeps us from being asshats :D 19:17, 17 June 2009 :::::::::::::That's kinda why I didn't argue and just deleted it. Drahgal Meir 19:18, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::By HIM, I ment gunther. --|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 19:27, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::cleared that up for you a while ago. ;o ··· Danny Does 19:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ... Penis. Many of them. 02:51, 28 June 2009 thanks for the delete thing. i couldn't figure out how to do it myself. :Don't worry about it. From now on though use Drahgal Meir 04:56, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ugh You're terrible. Lol. (diff) (hist) . . m Build:E/A HA Double Dragon‎; 02:15 . . (0) . . Drahgal Meir (Talk | contribs | block) (Undo revision 922668 by Drahgal Meir (talk) ups, the effect doesn't stack like i thought it did) Congrats. You're now my new internet friend to bug. ~ Big sysop 02:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) : <3 Drahgal Meir 02:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) moo "STOP TRYING TO MAKE FUCKING RIT BUILDS THAT USE BUFFED SPELLS WITH NO USE AND/OR SYNERGY. I heard stances and/or Aegis was useful for blocking" still is a valid point tbh, :"STOP TRYING TO MAKE FUCKING RIT BUILDS THAT USE BUFFED SPELLS WITH NO USE AND/OR SYNERGY." Is not a valid point. Drahgal Meir 17:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::And who brings stances into PvE for blocking other than maybe a ranger. Drahgal Meir 17:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::wat. also, rit heroes are still bad in pve. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I never said they were good. I said that iffy's point of welling them for trying to abuse newly buffed skills was wrong. Also the build wasn't for heroes, it was for humans. Drahgal Meir 18:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::If they cbf'd to search for similar builds first, then who cares. If it's different enough that we don't have it, it's terrible, and no one cares. tl;dr no one cares. Things have gotten well'd with reasons such as "Nigger" before. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 18:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::The build was from October of 2007. Drahgal Meir 18:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::At first, i was gonna capslock NIGGER a bunch of times as my response. However, I think my next action will make a much clearer point. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 18:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::<3. Drahgal Meir 18:39, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::<3 ···User_talk:Daññy 18:40, 2 July 2009 (UTC) arena weekend You up for it? 05:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure Drahgal Meir 16:13, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Have your ranger D Shot shove, which is incredibly easy due to telegraphing from everyone jumping in at the same time. OHAI AEGIS. Life 04:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :You are so good at PvP Life. Drahgal Meir 04:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Im so good at fucking common sense. Hard to dshot when you miss everything. Life 04:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::I heard re-reading votes is hard. Drahgal Meir 04:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I herd changing your vote after i pointed out you were wrong is fun. Plus sarcasm is impossible to tell on teh interwebs. Life 04:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I really couldn't give a shit what you think Life, go back to farming ectos. Drahgal Meir 04:31, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lol, UWSC and uw in genereal is so infested by noobs its unbelievable. You're also a faggot. Good day sir. Life 04:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm proud to say I have never done a UWSC in my life. Also, once again I could care less what you think about me. Drahgal Meir 04:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::UWSC is fun! lolpve. ···User_talk:Daññy 04:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I could never be fucked to learn ;o. also !. Drahgal Meir 04:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I only do pits and chamber because they're so loleasy. ···User_talk:Daññy 05:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I could probably do UWSC. I just don't really have any urge to learn it. Drahgal Meir 05:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_Shove_Spike&action=rate most teams spike the ranger, meaning the ranger is KD'd, meaning the ranger can't interrupt shit. ups. also, gl on getting Meteor off before they've killed something. stop being a nigger. :< it's like saying axe builds are bad because you can dshot dismember. ···User_talk:Daññy 06:51, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Natural stride means you can't get DW off, and I have never had a problem getting meteor off. Drahgal Meir 15:06, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Don't be stupid Danny, the ranger won't be KD'd if he d shots shove which stops the spike. D shotting dismember is nothing like d shotting proper spike skills, since dismember you shouldn't be watching for and is harder to do aswell :/ --'Crow le cutie' 15:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::You can't D Shot shove because of aegis. Drahgal Meir 15:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and thats another thing that will tell you to start casting meteor. If you see the monk cast aegis. Drahgal Meir 15:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yea I realised after I said that, haven't checked the build so I just guessed it was the same, sorry xD. --'Crow le cutie' 15:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I did the same exact thing :> Drahgal Meir 15:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Natural stride means you have a 50% chance to not catch DW, which, as surprising as this may be, is not 100%. :> Also, Aegis does telegraph, yeah, but that would mean you have competent players, which would mean you're running Balanced, not MBway. ;o Also also, this link will turn blue shortly. Once it has, click on it. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Rangers who spec with shovespike in mind take Leech Signet btw...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 07:12, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Anyone know how low of a guild rating you can get? I have a friend trying to tank his guild rating to 0 and I'm wondering if its possible. Drahgal Meir 04:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I remember massacre saying he went against a guild with a rating of like 35 or something in HA. --Frosty Mc Admin 20:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's pretty epic Drahgal Meir 20:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::You can get it to 0 by forfeiting ATs --Crow 21:16, 27 July 2009 (UTC) God damn it Your connection is faster than mine, you get to undo before me. >.< 08:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) : ;o Drahgal Meir 08:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Vandalism Revert Race...Go! God Zefir 08:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::: I know right? Drahgal Meir 08:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::: I give up. Too fast you are. Btw, what's a fast way to gain golds? I is wanting new armor and solo farm is lonely. 08:41, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: um UWSC? and hope you get an eternal blade? lol I just farm z keys really. Drahgal Meir 08:42, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::You're the fucking revert king. God Zefir 09:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ty Drahgal Meir 09:07, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ok I'm going to bed you guys have fun with this vandal. Drahgal Meir 09:14, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Run dungeons. It's loleasy. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:44, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I got a even better idea, run Gate of Madness w/ my team build in my userpage (comes with old utube tutorial), you get (with the new build) 32k per 30 min charging 8k per run. It's how i got rich fast to afford 3 tormented weapons + a ton of l33t armor + q10 voltaic spear [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sadly, I don't have a monk. >.> Looks like its solo farm with SF unless someone wants to run/teach me teams. 20:54, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I can teach you Sepulchre, tbh. You can also run Arachni's, but that's pure luck mostly. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:10, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, you also might just wanna get into a UWSC. Just go as Pits - it's stupid easy and no one will notice if you're fucking up. It's how I learned. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 21:11, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Why not GvG for money?!!?!?!!?!? --Crow 21:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Not everyone can get inv'd to sup, dearest Crow. However, you could take up HB. It's easy if you can do more than 1 thing at once. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:13, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ii'll try to learn UWSC then. @Crow: I would do gvg, but my guild sucks and doesn't gvg/can't find a gvg guild, I don't like to jump in guilds spamming invites. 21:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::How much money does sepulchre make? Drahgal Meir 21:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I wasn't core in sup lol, I was just in there since AxE disbanded and Fux said I should come leech for a bit. --Crow 21:21, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::what guild are you in now crow? Drahgal Meir 21:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::That was such strong AB. Also, Sepulchre, last I ran it, was around 25k per person, and all you need is you and a hero and some strong micro skills. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::says 8k each, frostmaw gives the 25k each--Relyk 21:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I was running it about 9 months ago, so that could very well be correct by now. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 21:34, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::you can always run bogroot with a perma--Relyk 21:36, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Eh, problem is solved. Actually, I needs runes now. Rich guildies gives lots of stuff. >.> Now I just have to get there. 21:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) The thing is I know I am a whoru. --Frosty Mc Admin 12:38, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :What? Drahgal Meir 17:04, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hi there --Frosty Mc Admin 17:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::I never said I wasn't a whoru o.O. Drahgal Meir 17:10, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Saying someone else is a whoru pretty much means you aren't one yourself, or atleast, are considerably less a whoru than the person you say it to. Saying that Frosty is a whoru is like asking who the hell is W. Bush.. Everyone knows Frostee =/ --'-Chaos-' 17:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I think he is talking to Danny...-- $ɧor₮ talk 17:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::That's what I was assuming too, although he indented it to Frosty, and the sentence would make complete sense.. Almost.. There's no sense in whoruing an admin :'D --'-Chaos-' 17:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I was reminding Danny he is a whoru too. But so is about 99% of the people on this website. (including frosty). Drahgal Meir 17:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Quick lesson, because you seem to have failed something epically.. "Whoru"="Who are you?", which is said to an unknown person, most commonly someone who appears out of nowhere and seemingly tries to know everything. Most seen contributors here are known from before, and Danny is pretty much and totally not a whoru by now. --'-Chaos-' 17:31, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Stop trying to teach me a lesson on my talkpage. Frosty even admitting to him being a whoru. Drahgal Meir 17:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::(EC)Quick Lesson, Being known on PvX doesn't make you known, therefore everyone here is a whoru, except a select few (smurf, crow etc). --Frosty Mc Admin 17:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Yah, I'm talking about PvX whorus here tho. --'-Chaos-' 11:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Danny is well known for Dungeon Running, though. ;o Also, that monk bar is shit compared to Boooooooooooon Prot. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :What monk bar? And being known for dungeon running isn't that hard (just run a lot of dungeons?). Drahgal Meir 16:59, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::You just wish you got as much attention as me. ;o Also, the monk bar on your userpage, with the retarded 3 derv skill combo. BOOOOOOOOOOOOON PROT. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::oh lolz. Drahgal Meir 17:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) HOLY SHIT http://www.guildwars2.com/en Real GW2 video, along with some ingame footage near the end. Drahgal Meir 17:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Welcome to 9 hours ago. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 17:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry I don't wait around every minute for a glimpse of something new to come out. Drahgal Meir 17:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yea, when i saw it I did a zomg dance.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::O.O-- $ɧor₮ talk 09:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::yup looks like wow--Relyk 09:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Erm...Yeeaahhhh.....-- $ɧor₮ talk 09:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Relyk, stop being an eternal pessimist. Doesn't really look like WoW, though stuff like the snow scenery just has to remind of WoW since places like that exist in it. But the fact that someone already has a snow scenery doesn't mean that no other game can't have snow anymore. --'-Chaos-' 11:36, 25 August 2009 (UTC) That build on your page So strong, fought it twice on saturday at relics/courtyard. got raped hard :x ViNcE 05:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Never lost to it ^^ --Frosty Mc Admin 10:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :: gay build tbh ^^ ViNcE 20:12, 24 August 2009 (UTC) you run it wrong tbh.UN 17:41, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :tbh, I don't give a shit. I made that off of memory in about 30 seconds. Drahgal Meir 21:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC)